Special
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: Whenever I felt different my mother was there to comfort me, saying to stop being afraid. That I was special. Never had I never imagined how true her words were.
1. Chapter 1

_**New York**_

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click_

"Can you stop doing that?" Startled, my pen fell forward from my grip and down the ground loudly, breaking the silence on the classroom.

Every eye turned to face my sheepish and busted expression, only flinching when Mrs. Jane shut her binder close

"Ms. Sinclair" Her screechy voice made me wince, slowly looking up from the wood desk toward her stern half moon glasses. "Am I boring you with World War II?"

 _Yes, pretty much_

"Not at all, Mrs Jane" I replied politely, keeping my eyes on her and not in the snickering behind me, knowing Carter was having her good morning laugh from me.

Her bluish eyes bored into me scrutinizing me intently "Good. Because we're on page 89 not 40" I winced looking down at my text book seeing the 40 number circled on the edge of my book "Pay attention or you'll get detention"

"Yes, ma'am" I bobbed my head up and down, avoiding her eyes as she returned to her speech about how slaving black people for the war was a good thing.

"Good job, embarrassing yourself in front of the class" Carter, Eleanor Carter my best friend snickered from behind me in a low whisper " _Again"_

"Your fault" I hushed back, keeping my eyes on our strict teacher.

"You were daydreaming again" Carter whispered furiously. Her blonde bangs fell to her eyes and she swiped them away before it poked her eyes. "Be lucky it was you interrupting the class and not her asking you a question" I grimaced realizing my best friend saved my ass again. Carter nodded as if reading my thoughts, "You're welcome"

I crouched down on my seat, wanting the earth to swallow me down.

~8~

"Home!" I called out, throwing my keys on the table and my backpack on the floor while closing the door and clicking the lock on. Mom was paranoid and with growing up, she passed onto me that insecure feeling, the obsession of making sure we were safe.

"Kitchen!" I heard her call back. I chuckled, following the sound of her voice toward said room finding the dark waves of my mom pulled up on a messy bun as she worked on the stove. The smell of whatever mom was cooking made my mouth waver and I plopped down on the island counter, picking up a cookie from the bowl and munching it over. The sound of the cookie being mauled made my mom turn around with an unamused look "Wait for dinner would you?"

I flashed her an innocent look as I chewed slowly on my cookie. All she did was roll her eyes before turning away from me. "What's in it for dinner?" I asked once I swallowed.

Mom tensed looking up and glancing behind her shoulder to me, "Beca, did you hear that?" She asked curiously.

I furrowed my eyebrows, straining my ears to hear whatever that seemed to alarm my mom only to shake my head. "Mom?"

The bell ringing so suddenly made jump with a gasp. My heart pounded loudly on my ears as I turned to my serious looking mom.

Her lips were pulled down on a grimace as her eyes met mine, "Sweetheart. I'd like you to go upstairs and do your homework" she stated calmly walking around the counter and past me.

I caught her arm, gripping it tightly as I jumped down from the counter "Mom, what is it?" I pressed suddenly freaking out

Mom pressed her lips together on a thin line, crouching lightly to stay on eye level with me "It's probably nothing, Rebecca" she soothed, passing a hand through my dark locks. "But I need you on your room right now"

I looked over her shoulder when the bell rang away and I found myself getting scared by my mother's expression but trusting her I nodded my head slowly and loosened my grip on her arm, dropping my arm and heading to my room down the hallway.

My mom straightened up, nodding at my room. I had never watched her be so serious before and that made me fear for our lives. I hid on my bedroom for a few seconds letting her think I was listening but didn't close my door.

Don't get me wrong. My mom seemed like someone was going to hurt us and that made me curious. She was always secretive. So mysterious. She never talked about her past. About who my dad was or where she lived before New York. I was curious and somehow I knew whoever was at the door had my answers

So once my mom opened the door, I used the moment to disfrace the sound of my door opening and I tiptoed toward the living room but never walking out of the hallway.

"Good evening" Mom's smooth voice filled my ears as I walked closer. "Can I help you, gentleman?"

"Good evening" A man replied politely. The accent of his voice gave me pause. I peered up from behind the wall to get a glimpse from him but my mom was covering his form and all I could see was a mop of dark brown hair. I rolled my eyes, "Are you Marie Sinclair?"

From here I could see mom's stance turning tense "Yes" she answered cautiously. Her grip on the door was turning her knuckles white for how harsh she gripped the door. It made more curious, specially since this man didn't seem to be alone. "What do you need?"

The man cleared his throat, "My name's Mohinder Suresh. This is Mr Taylor"

"You can call me Zane, Miss Sinclair" Another voice quipped politely. I bit my lips not taking my eyes from my mom's tense posture.

"I know who you are. Or at least the Suresh name" Mom said coldly. She shook her head

"...Chandra, was it?" Mohinder asked softly after an hesitation. Mom didn't answer, slowly moving to close the door.

"Miss Sinclair, listen..." Zane spoke gently, walking forward. I couldn't see him clearly either but I could see his head from over mom's shoulder. "I think I now why you don't want us here. But it's nothing bad"

Mom glanced behind her shoulder, prompting me to to withdraw my head back with a small startled gasp. I failed to miss Mr. Taylor's tilt of his head as if he was listening to something

"Oh, I'm not afraid" she said with an amused chuckle. "I'm just not interested in your help, Mr. Suresh. I am doing just fine on my own"

"Are you alone, Miss?" Zane suddenly asked.

Mom hesitated, "Yes. I don't know why you ask that like it's important"

"It's important because I know what's happening to you. How you got what you... And your daughter can do" Mohinder told mom softly

Zane seemed interested "Daughter?"

Mom sucked in a deep breath, "I think you're both mistaken..."

"Your daughter donated blood once" Mohinder outspoke her, wanting her to know how they seemingly found about me. It confused me. "That's why her genetic information is on here"

"I knew I shouldn't have left her..." Mom murmured under her breath

"Miss Sinclair. You and your daughter are not alone" Zane said reassuringly. "We can help you. I'm like you. Like your daughter. You don't need to fear. Whatever you are going through, I did too"

Mom turned around, giving her back to them. I poked my head back to the wall, heart pounding loudly on my chest as I licked my lips. I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.

"My father had already come to you, didn't he?" Mohinder said softly.

"Come in" Mom said lowly, closing the door. It was then when I heard footsteps going to the living room. "He uh, he did. He also found me by uh, a blood donation. He came and we discussed this. Can you please be quiet. My daughter does not know about this and I wouldn't like for her to know"

My mouth fell open in disbelief, staring at the wall. I wasn't the only one to feel disbelief "Miss Sinclair, I don't want to be rude... but your daughter is special. She must know about this"

"No" Mom told Zane sharply. "I don't care. She hasn't showed up any signs of being different. She may have the gene but that doesn't mean she is"

Mohinder cleared his throat uncomfortably. I could feel Zan staring at my mother intently not pleased by her reasoning. I somehow agreed "Can you tell us what is it what you can do?"

I slowly shifted my position so I could see the living room but careful of not letting my presence known. Mom was facing me on the individual coach but not looking up to my direction and both Mohinder and Zane were on her sides on different coaches, facing each other.

There was a mug of coffee in front of her and she lifted her hand slowly. She flexed her fingers letting her palm straight facing down the mug and slowly moved her hand upwards. What happened next made me gasp in awe but covering my mouth to muffle the sound.

The coffee slowly started to raise in some sort of whip following my mom's hand. Both men leaned forward in amazement and curiosity.

"Interesting" The man on the left said. His voice made me recognize him as Zane. He was staring at my mom with awe and something else I couldn't pinpoint but made a shiver past down my back. His head tilted, flickering his eyes toward my direction making me duck knowing he wouldn't see me. My hands did a slight thud while coming into contact with the floor. I raised my head crawling forward seeing him smile to himself before turning to the others

"Hidrokinesis" The Indian man, Mohinder said in awe. "My father wasn't wrong in your files"

My mom dropped her hand slowly, letting the coffee go down back to its place softly "Your father was a kind man. He seemed to be studying people like me. Us" she corrected glancing at Zane, a brief smile on his direction making him smile back "But what I told you I told him. I don't like being tested on. And I hope you respect my wishes on staying away from my daughter"

Mohinder dipped his head down slightly, "Of course, Miss Sinclair"

Zane was the only one who seemed upset about my mother's choice of keeping me out of the whole power thing "What if indeed your daughter... What's her name again?"

Mom seemed to hesitate, looking at Zane in slight suspicion "Rebecca" she said after a few seconds

Zane mouthed my name to himself making a shiver go down my back. There was something I didn't like about him "What if Rebecca turns out later to be special?"

"I'll handle it" Mom said simply. There was an awkward silence before my mom stood up abruptly, "I think it's time for you to leave, gentleman. It was lovely to meet you"

I slowly stood up, pressing my body back to the wall as the three of them walked past me "It was lovely to meet you as well, Miss Sinclair. My father did write some good things about you"

"Good to know" Mom chuckled softly, relaxing with the man's presence.

Zane was the only one who stopped walking near my hiding place. His head tilted forward glancing toward where I was hiding. I held my breath not wanting to be caught by him. My rapid heartbeat was the only thing I could focus on as I tried to breath normally, covering my mouth with both of my hands

"Zane?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming" I immediately closed my eyes in relief hearing his footsteps retreating. I dipped my head backward, lightly hitting the wall as I sighed in relief. "Think about what I said, Marie. If your daughter is special as you and I, remind her she's not alone. She may want the help we're offering. We only want to help"

"And I appreciate it." Mom said before sighing softly, "But you don't get it. Having these special powers... Will make our lives impossible. I mean... I have to deal with the fact her parental family would only want to meet her if she is special. What kind of screwed up family does that?"

My eyes filled with tears. _What?!_

"I'm sorry"

"Me too. And have a good day, gentleman"

That was it. I didn't want to hear more. I tiptoed back to my room, closing my door quietly and sprinting to my bed pressing my face to my pillow, letting out a chocked sob.

What kind of family is that one?! That I would only meet them if I turn out to be like my mom... _Special_.

What a twisted word. _Special._ If it means I get to see a twisted family I do not want to have powers


	2. Chapter 2

**_New York_**

"Honey?" I ignored my mom's calls, staring at the window of my bedroom. "Time to go to school. You gotta get breakfast. You didn't eat dinner last night" My bed dipped down from behind me with the weight of my mom as she sat down. Her hand shook lightly my arm "Becca. Sweetheart, are you okay?" She brushed a strand of hair out of my face, leaning down and peering to my face seeing me awake "Rebecca"

"Go away" I mumbled not looking at her. Mom seemed hurt frowning "I don't want to talk"

"Well, get ready then. School awaits" Mom stood up, wiping away all emotion of her face. She turned around, walking away.

I stared after her, open mouthed in disbelief. I sat up not making a move to leave my bed "Are you serious?"

Mom glanced at me with a fake smile "I got you up, didn't I?" She crossed her arms, turning to face me and leaning against my doorframe "Now, tell me what's up"

I didn't reply, looking away and climbing down of my bed. I wordlessly grabbed my uniform and walked past her toward the bathroom

"Rebecca!" Mom scolded with a frown, "Stop right there young lady and explain to me your behavior"

"It's getting late" I said impatiently "Can we talk about this when I get back from school?"

Mom stopped me from entering the bathroom putting her hand on the door as I opened it, shutting it again "Rebecca Sinclair. I'm serious. Stop being so childish and tell me what's wrong with you"

I stared at her hand curiously blinking back some tears "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly, swallowing down the lump in my throat

"Tell you what?!"

"That you were _special_?" I asked, a bitter tone lacing my words. Mom looked shocked, dropping her hand "And that my asshole dad's family would only want to meet me if I were special like you?"

"Where did you hear that?" She asked quietly

I snorted loudly in sarcasm "Our house isn't big enough to keep an entire conversation from me" I pointed out, "Your guests weren't so cautious when they talked"

Mom sighed softly, throwing her head backward and sliding down the ground resting her back on the wall. I mimicked her movements, sliding down on the opposite side of the hallway

"This was why I didn't tell you" She stared at her hands, "The way you reacted is something I wanted to avoid. I didn't want you to learn that the only reason you were procreated was because your father only wanted...A child with special abilities like us"

"He's like you" I realized, licking my lips with a nod and looking away "So he kinda used you"

Mom shook her head, a few tears slipping down her face "Oh, God. Don't think of me as innocent either. What I did was wrong, Rebecca" she leaned forward, gripping my hand "I don't want you to think bad about me but I would if I were you, specially when I found out he was a married man"

"Oh god" I stared at the ground in shock. "Oh, God. Mom..."

"I know, I know" Mom sobbed cupping my cheeks on her hands, lifting my face to meet her "I never wanted this for you. I never wanted to get in the middle of a marriage so we agreed on not... I'm sorry, Becky"

"He knows?" I breathed shakily

"He's dead" Mom said quietly, "But I wouldn't pass it that his wife knows. She always was creepy"

"So I could be special like you?" I perked up, wiping away my tears wanting to change the subject, "Move the water or something?"

Mom seemed grateful and accepted the change "It's different for everyone honey. I mean... I've only met a few others and there's no ability similar to the other. They all are different"

"What do you think I can do?" I asked in a small voice, suddenly curious

Mom wiped at her eyes, looking down at me "I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm sure it would be special"

I forced a smile, looking down "They really wanted to help, didn't they?" Mom sighed, nodding and slipped a piece of paper out of her pockets "Don't tell me one of them gave you his phone number"

"Mohinder Suresh did. I met his father a few months ago" Mom replied, showing me the number. I grabbed the paper from her hands, looking down at it curiously "They both want to help people like us. I am not interested but he was right.. you could be. That's why he gave me his number. For you"

I sighed, feeling grateful knowing my mother was giving me the choice. "You know I still love you, right?" I looked up, giving her a small smile

A relieved smile broke out on her features and she engulfed me on her arms, putting he face on the crock of my neck. I relaxed on her arms, hugging back tightly.

It was a few moments later when a crash in the kitchen interrupted our moment. Mom tensed, pulling away

"Stay here" she ordered, wiping at her eyes and standing up. I nodded, watching her walk away.

I bit on my fingernails suddenly getting a dread weight on the bottom of my stomach, starting to feel as if something was wrong. There was a light breeze coming from the window to my left blowing some hair to my face. There was like static making me hear the TV on my mom's living room. I furrowed my eyebrows brushing a strand of hair behind my ear and strained my ears trying something, getting surprised when suddenly hushed voices caught my attention. I tilted my head aside, still holding the piece of hair I brushed behind my ear as if tuning my hearing. My mom's fearful voice reaching my ears

" _You're the killer...From the news"_

I gasped, dropping my hand and looking up. I clumsily stood up making my way quickly toward the kitchen and gasping in sight at the sight. Mom was pinned over to the wall of the kitchen, her legs dangling a few feet from the floor with a gash line of blood on her forehead. A man was in front of her wearing dark clothes. Even with the sunlight coming from the windows I couldn't see anything from his face even when he tilted his head to face me. His hand was lifted, pointed finger toward my mom as blood dripped from her forehead.

" _Becca. Run_..." Mom weakly gasped, making the man raise his head in interest. I didn't hesitate on doing so, noticing the supernatural occurrence. That man was like my mom.

I didn't get running much before a strong force was pushing my side making my entire body fly toward the wall of the living room making me let out a frightened scream as I hit a picture frame with my head and falling down with a thud.

"Becca!"

I groaned loudly in pain, feeling a throbbing side on the back of my head. I shakily lifted a pained hand to feel the back of my head only to hiss and bring back my fingers to feel a red substance coating my hand. I lifted my eyes to see the man returning back to my mom, dropping his hand that faced me and with his other hand, he straightened his pointed finger making my mom groan a scream. He moved his finger slowly to the side, the wound on my mom's head getting bigger. I realized with a scream that the man was using whatever ability he had to slice her forehead

"No!" I yelled "Mom!"

Blood dripped down her forehead to her eyes as she screams in pain while he continues slicing down her forehead.

 _"NOOO!"_

A strong hush of wind broke into the house by the window, blowing everything in sight. Plates, papers, furniture, including the killer. A groan left his lips as he crashed against the doorframe from the kitchen.

Mom fell to the floor coughing in pain and gripping her throat and head.

I scattered up on my feet running to my mom but suddenly I got paralyzed mid step. Tears fell down my cheeks as I started crying when I saw my mom chocked in sobs, staring past me.

I groaned in pain, crying out when I felt a sting sensation on my forehead and without doubt I knew he was slicing down my forehead wanting to kill me

Blood continued dripping down her forehead "Not her. Please" she begged weakly. "She hasn't seen your face. There's no way she can I.D you..." My body was dropped and suddenly mom started screaming again, the slicing of her forehead continuing. " _Run_!"

This time I did so without turning away, only feeling a force trying to stop me "No!" But I turned around raising my hands up, a rush of wind blowing papers in front of mine and my mom's attacker.

I ran all the way down the street. It was about five am and no one was awake. Tears were still streaming down my face as I ran all the way out of my street and away from my mom and her (I don't...)

 _Killer_


	3. Chapter 3

**_New York_**

I hadn't stopped crying.

My feet hurt as I hadn't stopped walking since I ran away from my house at least two hours ago. The blood of my forehead had dried already making me look like a mess. My hair was tangled and I could still feel a sticky substance from the back of my head. I was grateful the blood had stoped flowing but that didn't stop me from worrying. My arm was hurt for how I crashed against the wall and I wouldn't be surprised to learn it was either sprained or broken. The mascara I hadn't bothered on washing of my face the night prior was surely smudged due to the never stopping river of tears

I had my head down as to not call the attention of anyone as I walked down the streets. My legs ached and I wanted to stop but I knew if I did, someone was bound to question how I got hurt and i didn't want to do that. I didn't want to remember my mom was dead for all I knew. My breathing was raged and heavily as I leaned against a lighting post. I pressed the side of my uninjured forehead against the cold metal, feeling it refreshing against my hot skin. It was then when my uninjured arm pressed against my PJ's shirt pocket that I froze.

It sounded like a wrinkled paper. I gritted my teeth letting go of my hurt arm and shoved my hand to my pocket unfolding the paper and noticing numbers written on a sloppy handwriting. _Mohinder Suresh_ read the paper and immediately remembered my mom giving me this number

I perked up, straightening up and looking for a payphone. I swallowed painfully, limping toward the nearest one and slipping inside. I took a deep breath grabbing the phone and starting to dial the numbers written on the paper. Without thinking I blurted down at the dispatcher that I would pay with a credit card later, not caring if I was lying. I needed help.

I blinked back furiously my tears, not wanting to cry more but every ring was tasting my patience. My knuckles turned white for how hard I was gripping the phone as Mohinder wasn't answering

 _"Hello?"_

"Dr. Suresh!" I exclaimed loudly in relief recognizing his accented voice. "Oh, my God"

" _Who is this?"_

"Right, you don't know me but you do know my mom—" I forced down a chocked sob, thinking on how she was probably dead already "Marie Sinclair"

Mohinder seemed to hear the strain on my voice, " _Rebecca?"_

"Yes! Oh, how am I glad she gave you my name" I chuckled hysterically "I need your help"

" _What is it? Ms. Sinclar? Where's your mother?_ " I couldn't help myself, starting to cry when he made me remember of her " _Are you alright? What happened?! Rebecca?"_

"He was there!" I cried out. "The one killing people! Sylar was here!" Mohinder sucked in a breath "He tried to kill me and he killed my mom. He knows who I am. He wants to kill me!"

Mohinder sighed overwhelmed, " _Rebecca. Sweetheart. Where are you right now?"_ I looked around, taking deep breaths and exclaiming the street names over the receiver once i was calm enough to think them over " _Okay. Okay, you're not that far away from me. Stay there and I'll pick you up, alright?"_

I nodded even though he couldn't see me and I sighed shakily, hanging up the phone. My lip trembled as a new wave of tears hit me.

~8~

I saw him before he found me. I walked out of the payphone cabin and limped toward Suresh, gripping his trench coat making him turn toward me. His breath was caught in his throat as he surveyed my messed up and bloody appearance

"Rebecca Sinclair?" Mohinder asked concerned. I nodded shakily. "Oh, my God. Come here" Mohinder striped down of his coat and wrapped it around my shaky form. He paused looking down at me "It's alright now" he passed a hand around my shoulders, pulling me toward him as he walked us to his apartment

~8~

"Here you go"

I gratefully accepted the mug of tea Mohinder prepared as he sat down in front of me, "Thank you" I murmured quietly staring down at the tea.

Mohinder sighed softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know this could happen" he apologized. I looked up confused and shook my head

"No, it's not your fault. How could you know this... Sylar person would came after us?"

"He kills people with special abilities Rebecca" Mohinder informed me sadly. "I'm afraid he somehow filtered to my files. Or bugged my phone finding out about people with special abilities. I'm so sorry"

I tried so hard to not blame him. I knew he hadn't give Sylar my mother's information on purpose but some part did and I think he knew for the way he looked away from me with shame.

"He wasn't going to kill me" I spoke suddenly "Or if he did he wasn't going to slice my head open. Only kill me and leave but he changed his mind after I tried to save my mom" I whispered suddenly afraid of myself

Mohinder looked back at me, interested "Oh? What Rebecca? What happened?"

I didn't lift my gaze from the tea, swallowing before replying "I thought it was my mom or him. I mean, nothing weird had even happened to me like ever so at first I thought it was my mom but she also seemed shocked by it. It wasn't until I was running away from him for good that I realized it was me"

Mohinder didn't interrupt, looking at me intently.

I looked up, letting more tears fall. "The wind picked up. It unnaturally entered my home and blew through everything, strong enough to blew Sylar against a wall"

"Aerokinesis" Mohinder murmured in realization. He looked at my fearful wide eyed stance and shook his head "Rebecca... are you sure it's the first time it happens something like this?"

I bobbed my head up and down furiously "Yes. I mean, before I went to find my mom there was a breeze coming from the window and it was like I could hear my mom talking from the kitchen...How is that possibly?"

Mohinder stared at the table in thought, humming "Particles of noise travel through the air. It makes sense if you can manipulate air"

I wore a sarcastic smile, "Oh, perfect. I'm such a freak now... "

"Don't say that" A voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to face Zane walking with a bunch of papers. "You're not a freak, Miss Sinclair"

I licked my lips, looking at him suspiciously blinking away the rest of my tears

"This is Zane Taylor if you didn't know already, Rebecca" Mohinder glanced between the two of us, forcing a smile "He's like you..."


	4. Chapter 4

**_New York_**

There was something about the way Zane acted I didn't trust. It seemed like Mohinder had the same suspicions as me as he wouldn't stop staring at him as if trying to find resolve something.

I decided to say quiet their entire conversation as they tried to figure it out how to find more people like me and Zane. They were looking over a list and a map on the wall as I continued sipping on the rest of my tea.

I watched them converse, tucking my legs onto my body and resting my chin on top of my knees as I blew a bang from my forehead. I was glad Mohinder had lend me the bathroom to clean up my face. He kindly patched up my forehead and checked the back of my head making sure I wasn't bleeding anymore.

If using our DNA's was what made Mohinder's father find us I wasn't about to offer my DNA specially with Sylar out there so I stayed quiet when they were talking about running their genetic code to create another list.

"I'd say no" I spoke out, making them shut up and glance at me. I shifted under their gazes, "I'm not sure it's wise to find more people like us. I mean... There's enough living under the shadows not wanting to show what they can do. If there's a list you're technically giving them up to Sylar in a silver plate for him to kill. I think it's safer if we don't know who they are. That way Sylar can't kill them like he killed my mom"

Mohinder flinched but sighed after a few seconds, knowing I was right "But still. Who knows how Sylar is finding them? How he found them before. We gotta warn them about him. How all of the killings aren't exactly random. If Sylar gets to them-"

"Exactly" Zane looked at us, nodding. He looked at the map, pulling out a post-it with a name and running to Mohinder "I mean, this one's in New York. I'll, uh, I-Isaac Mendez. I'll call him. And you just relax. Just take a minute."

Mohinder smiled slightly, nodding and glancing at me "You're very kind. Zane, thank you"

The kettle whistled as he had put water again after he gave me the tea. Mohinder stood up walked around his desk toward the kitchen.

Zane looked at me. "You have no idea how alone I used to feel. Finding people like me. It's a dream come true. And Mohinder is the cause" I forced a smile, suddenly feeling creeped out. Zane turned to face Mohinder "He has given me hope"

Mohinder filled a cup and chuckled "Hope is great" he agreed, turning to face him, showing him the kettle "We need caffeine"

Zane smiled slightly, turning to face me every few seconds with a tilted head. The striking fear I just suddenly started having had me internally panicking, my heart racing a few miles per hour and Zane seemed to notice even if I was hiding my fear with a bored expression. He put his attention to Mohinder, curiously while he dialed on his phone "So this formula, if you figure it out, how many of us will you find?"

"Who knows?" Mohinder shrugged "Hundreds, thousands, maybe more. I mean, we found Rebecca who still hadn't her abilities yet. Maybe there are more like her"

They both turned to face making me shrug. I didn't agree on tracking down more people like us with the threat of Sylar for our powers. It wasn't safe

Mohinder carried the cups into the next room.

"No. It's busy" Zane huffed, putting down the phone "I'll get him later" He grabbed a cup from Mohinder "To new friends"

The men clinked their cups. I watched intently as Zane sipped his as Mohinder nonchalantly returned back to his laptop, not touching his tea

Zan looked down at his cup, humming in approval "This is good. What is it?"

"Chai" Mohinder replied, not looking up "It's a special blend my father brought from India"

"Who are we going to call next?"

Mohinder paused, slowly looking up "No one" He turned to face Zane, coldly. I straightened up in shock at the unusual expression on the kind man "I already have you ... " Zane started blinking in a daze, forcing his sight on Mohinder "Mr. Sylar"

I gasped in shock and fear, realizing the man who killed my mom and tried to kill me had been in front of me all this time

Zane or _Sylar_ looked down at his cup realizing too late Mohinder had drugged him. His mug slipped from his fingers crashing on the floor breaking upon impact as he smashed down on the floor with a thud, unconscious


	5. Chapter 5

**_New York_**

I backed away all I could, not wanting to attract attention to myself from Sylar as he woke up.

Mohinder had turned to face me as soon as he had fell unconscious and had tried to reassure me everything was going to be okay and he was so sorry for leading Sylar straight to me. I should have left but I didn't have anywhere else to go. There was my asshole father's family but I didn't know who they were and I didn't want to know.

I fidgeted with my thumbs while Sylar slowly regained his consciousness. Mohinder had hooked him up to an IV with some kind of drug that paralyzed him and his powers and restrained him to a chair

"I can't feel my fingers" Sylar groaned groggily, blinking his eyes open

Mohinder looked up "It's the curare. It induces paralysis of the brain" I side glanced at Sylar seeing his confusion "Which means you can't control your abilities"

"Whoever you think I am" Sylar breathed heavily pausing for a second. "I'm not"

Mohinder eyed him coldly "You are the man who murdered my father and an innocent teenager's mothers" He said. Sylar seemed to remember me, flickering his eyes around. I crouched down but he still found me "Do you still expect me to believe you're Zane Taylor?" Mohinder stood in front of me, hiding me from Sylar's sight as he showed an article his laptop. He had already explained to me about the real Zane Taylor and Sylar had passed as him after killing the musician stealing his ability. It was cold. "Zane was killed three days ago" he explained "The same day I met you. And you thought you were so clever giving me his DNA" Mohinder grabbed a tuning fork. "You're a parasite. You killed my father and fed off his work" he hit the tuning fork against the table and held it up to Sylar's ear. Sylar screamed in pain. I flinched at the sound "Let me hear you say it. Tell me your name!" Sylar groaned from the pain. "Say it! I want to hear you say it!"

"Sylar!"

I bit my fingernails in extreme anxiety watching Mohinder tuck the tuning fork back to his shirt pocket. My eyes widened in alarm seeing him pulling out a gun out of his desk "There's only one thing to do with a parasite. Kill it before it kills again"

Sylar glared at Mohinder, breathing heavily "You're just like your father" He spat "Murderers, the both of you"

"I'm a scientist" Mohinder said quietly

Sylar chuckled, seemingly amused "Your father said that, but he kept leading me to them"

"He had no idea what you were" Mohinder said, defending his father

Sylar smirked "He knew. He might not have admitted it, but after all, we were making so much progress together, why would he stop?"

Mohinder angered pointed and cocked his gun at Sylar "You know nothing about my father!" He shouted

I jumped with a gasp "Mohinder?"

The man barely bat an eyelid to my direction, growling at the amused killer.

Sylar chuckled "I know everything. He confided in me. He told me things he felt he could never tell you. Things about your sister ... Shanti. He thought you were too, uh what's the word?" He tilted his head aside, mockingly "fragile to know the truth" Mohinder put the barrel of the gun against Sylar's forehead.

I stood up, alarmed "Mohinder"

"That's why he liked me" Sylar continued, smirking at the way the scientist reacted. How he made him _tick_ "You were always seeking his approval, while I provided stimulation. He gave up on you, but he adored me. Now who's the real parasite here?!"

"Stop Mohinder!" I shouted, not wanting to see more blood or death right now.

Mohinder stopped and lowered the gun, glancing at me apologetically "You're right. My father did want answers. He called you Patient Zero" He put the gun down, opening a tin box "You're the template he used to create this formula. You're the key to unlocking his secret" he took out a large bore syringe and walked from around and behind Sylar. "As much as I'd like to... killing you will not give me what I need" He uncapped the needle and tucked the cap in his shirt pocket.

"So what are you gonna do?" Sylar asked, turning his head to watch him

"I'm going to take a sample of your spinal fluid" Mohinder replied, leaning closer to whisper in his ear "And it's going to hurt"

Mohinder straightened up

"I don't think it's a good idea to hurt the person who can easily kill you" I warned Mohinder in slight fear, staring at Sylar.

Sylar smirked at me.

Mohinder ignored me, looking at Sylar "You might actually do some good before you die" he pushed Sylar's head forward, sinking the needle into the back of his neck making him scream loudly in pain


	6. Chapter 6

**_New York_**

I couldn't look at either of the men in the same room as me. One because of killing my mom and the other because he was scaring me for how he was acting. He was obsessed that he could kill someone. I don't want to die.

Mohinder worked silently on his computer, seemingly getting already his results. It had been quiet for about an hour or so since he extracted a sample of Sylar's fluid and both men were quiet.

Sylar still restrained and hooked up with an IV.

Mohinder sighed relieved, leaning against the chair "I finally found it. That's it; these four simple genes, they answer everything. Now, I" he smiled slightly "I can make a new list. I can find them, save them"

I shook my head, licking my lips

"And what about me?" Sylar asked quietly "Don't I deserve to be saved? Aren't I just ... a victim too? I didn't ask for this"

Mohinder stared at Sylar "And what would you have me do?"

"Help find a way. Give me salvation" Sylar said before growling "Give me that damn list so I can sink my teeth in!" I flinched. Mohinder stood up and walked around the desk toward Sylar "I'm a natural progression of the species. Evolution is a part of nature, and nature kills. Simple, right?"

"What you've done is not evolution, it's murder" Mohinder told him "What I am doing is revenge. Now I can fulfill my duty as a son" He raised the gun at Sylar. Sylar just closed his eyes, concentrating. Mohinder fired the gun.

Sylar jerked upon impact.

I stood up, gaping at the bullet stopping mid air about a foot away from Sylar's face.

Mohinder lowered his gun staring at the bullet as the empty shell casing fell to the floor. The bullet fell down on the floor, clanking

"I wasn't begging for my life" Sylar opened his eyes "I was offering you yours" The binds around Sylar's wrists snapped off. Sylar stood up. "You are your father's son. So determined, you didn't even notice I stopped the IV" Sylar looked at the IV tubing and telekinetically moved the valve on and off. "The girl is right. You don't hurt someone who can kill you easily" he glanced at my direction smirking. I gulped. "Don't worry Doc. You might actually do some good before you die. Starting with that list" he walked toward Mohinder threateningly

~8~

Dark was slow to come. My air waves were crushing down as I hung on the window. I could still feel Sylar's telekinetic force holding me up as to not kill me easily.

There was an insistent knock on the front door. Blood dripped down my forehead as Sylar had begun again in killing me but stopped when the knocking began. I gripped the curtain tightly in pain

 _"Suresh?"_ I heard through the door. My heart leaped in my throat, not wanting anyone else hurt. I dangled my feet as I watched a guy with dark hair walking around the room, looking around the dark apartment for Mohinder "Suresh?" I looked up seeing the bleeding pinned man on the ceiling above me, gaping in pain. "It's Peter Petrelli" we made no noise, noticing Sylar behind Peter. "Mohinder?" He continued walking, nearing the wall map.

I sucked on a raspy breath making him stop and furrow his eyebrows.

A drop of Mohinder's blood hit him on his head. Peter scratched it absently, looking at his blood coated fingers as more blood dripped into his face and hit his eye. He rubbed it away with the back of his hand and looked up finding Mohinder pinned to ceiling

"Sylar" Mohinder whispered in pain

"Behind you" I rasped making him look up at me widening his eyes before heeding my warning and looking around behind him to come face to face with Sylar.

Sylar tilted his head aside, grinning creepily "I remember you" He telekinetically pushed Peter up against the wall, next to me and pinned him there. I sucked in a deep breath as he walked closer but felt a slight sense of relief when he didn't pay attention to me but Peter grabbing his chin. "You're like me, aren't you?" He turned Peter's head this way and that as he looked him over. "I'd like to see how that works" He raised his finger and started slicing Peter's forehead.

"No" I rasped flinching, struggling furiously against the telekinetic force watching by the corner of my eyes how Peter screamed in my ear as blood dripped down his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

**_PREVIOUSLY..._**

 _Sylar tilted his head aside, grinning creepily "I remember you" He telekinetically pushed Peter up against the wall next to me and pinned him there. I sucked in a deep breath as he walked closer but felt a slight sense of relief when he didn't pay attention to me but Peter, grabbing his chin. "You're like me, aren't you?" He turned Peter's head this way and that as he looked him over. "I'd like to see how that works" He raised his finger and started slicing Peter's forehead._

 _"No" I rasped flinching, struggling furiously against the telekinetic force watching by the corner of my eyes how Peter screamed in my ear as blood dripped down his eyes_

I watched helplessly how Sylar started killing someone else without me being able to do anything to help.

Sylar continued slicing open Peter's forehead but suddenly his smirk faded into a surprised frown.

I side glanced at Peter only to widen my eyes at the sight of his wound starting to slowly heal itself.

Peter stopped screaming, breathing heavily staring at Sylar.

Sylar slowly lowered his hand, staring back at Peter. There was a dark look crossing over is features as he eyed the guy next to me.

Suddenly, Sylar got flung backward telekinetically toward the bookshelf oppossite to us at the other end of the room. The bookshelf fell onto him, momentarily knocking him out.

Mohinder fell from the ceiling, hitting the floor with a thud now that Sylar got distracted

My air waves were suddenly getting more air and I fell down to the ground but I didn't touch the ground thanks to Peter who caught me before I could fall as he was also released from his telekinetically pinning him against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked in concern. I coughed, massaging my throat but not taking my eyes off Sylar who was now standing up at the other end of the room.

Peter followed my gaze, setting me down on the ground gently and got up to his feet. I crawled to Mohinder, helping him up.

Sylar glanced at us, clicking his tongue "No, No. I'm not done with them yet" he looked at Peter, starting to go after him only for Peter to vanish into thin air.

I gaped at the last place I saw him. _More abilities? How's that possible?_

Sylar looked around for Peter, smirking to himself "Interesting" He slowly raised his hand. "I can't wait to try that one"

Mohinder and I watched in horror as broken pieces of glass rised along Sylar's hand.

Sylar paused, tilting his head aside listening. The pieces of glass glistened with the dim light coming from outside as those hovered in the air in front of him.

Everything was dead silent as Sylar seemed to concentrate until he flickered his fingers pushing the glass away from him, shooting them outward like knives through the air.

I gasped, ducking out of the way, helping Mohinder do the same. My eyes widened hearing the sound of flesh tearing apart and Peter groaning.

I looked bebind me, staring in shock at a single shard of glass hanging motionless in the air. Suddenly it turned covered with a red liquid.

I gaped in disbelief, putting an arm around Mohinder's waist to prop him up and his arm around my shoulder.

We all watched silently at the place, suddenly witnessing Peter dematerializing right in front of us. The piece of glass being embedded in the back of his head. He fell to the floor with a thud

"Oh, my God" I whispered, loosening my grip on Mohinder as he straightened up walking away from me toward the wall grabbing the map board.

Sylar walked toward Peter, smiling contently seeming fascinated by him that he didn't notice Mohinder moving.

Mohinder glared at him, running toward him at full force making him look up just in time for Mohinder raming the map board into Sylar, pushing him up against the wall and knocking him out cold.

Mohinder got up and crawled over to Peter. "My God. Peter?"

But Peter didn't move. He didn't seem to be breathing.

I covered my mouth, silently crying. "Oh, my..."

Mohinder seemed to realize as well that it was too late "Peter..." He whispered sadly.

He looked up at me, sorrowfully

I looked away crying, dropping my hands

~8~

"We have to go, Rebecca" Mohinder told me a few minutes later. He gave a worried look down at Sylar, hurrying me to stand up. "We can't be here when he wakes up" He started grabbing Peter on his arms.

I stood up, looking around "But your list... We can't have him either finding more people like me so he can kill them!" I exclaimed.

Mohinder licked his lips, nodding and spotting his laptop "Break it" he told me seriously "It's not safe for them. I found a way to do this list and I can do it again on the future. Break it Rebecca" he nodded at me, looking at Peter and grunting while lifting his body.

I sucked in a breath, looking away not wanting to see his body. I grabbed the laptop, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with my leg, stomping in it several times making sure it was completely broken.

I breathed heavily, backing away and without looking at Sylar I left the room. I shrieked startled meeting Mohinder outside the door once I opened it. He also seemed startled.

"Where are we going?" I asked once he guided me outside and toward his car. I climbed inside the passanger seat, sucking in a deep breath seeing Peter's body wrapped in a blanket.

Mohinder threw another one on top of him to hide his face before facing me as he turned on the ignition. His hands seemed to be shaking as he tried to remain calm. Probably to look strong in front of me and not stress me over

"I found his home address on his pockets. We have to inform his family" Mohinder said quietly. I nodded slightly looking away. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this, Ms. Sinclair"

I didn't answer, making him sigh and start driving.

It didn't take us long enough to arrive Peter's home. I stared wide eyed at the manor. "This is his home?"

Mohinder passed a hand through his head, messing with his curly hair giving a nod "Wait here"

"Oh, no" I grabbed his arm. You're not leaving me with a dead body" I said seriously, hoping out of the car. I gulped waiting for him to walk up to the front door.

Mohinder sighed silently, pressing his finger on the bell buttom. We waited for a few seconds seeing a woman paused as she watched from the glass door before she opened it

Her eyes scanned Mohinder first as he stood in front of me, "Mrs. Petrelli?"

"Yes" The woman said, nodding curly

Mohinder swallowed, sighing slightly "I'm so sorry. It's Peter"

Her eyebrows furrowed, straightening up becoming serious "What about him?"

Mohinder didn't know how to proceed, stating carefully "I found this address in his wallet. I didn't know where else to go... I couldn't leave him. He's..."

Seeing as Mohinder was struggling, I placed a hand on his shoulder, taking a deep breath and walking forward, standing right next to him. Mrs. Petrelli looked at me in calm cautiousness, seeming slightly shocked. "We're so sorry, Mrs Petrelli. Peter's dead"

~8~

Being on a dead man's house even if living people were still there was still uncomfortable. Mohinder had brought Peter's body inside, placing him on a settee. His eyes were clouded white and there was still blood on his forehead we hadn't bother on cleaning, too upset for touching his dead body.

"He was killed, murdered" Mohinder explained quietly to the distraught mother, who was hovering in front of Peter, having been stunned into silence after telling her her son's state "Trying to save my life and Rebecca's. I was in over my head and-"

"Get out of here" Mrs. Petrelli suddenly cut him off without looking up. She seemed to struggle on not crying as she stared at her son.

Mohinder blinked startled "I'm sorry?"

Mrs. Petrelli's lip trembled slightly as she repeated hersef "Please leave ... now"

I gulped starting to back away as well, following Mohinder when Mrs. Petrelli's voice stopped me "You can stay, Ms Sinclair"

I froze, staring at Mohinder wide eyed. _How did she know my name?_

Mohinder gave me a reassuring look before walking out of the foyer.

A blonde girl walked down the stairs, following Mohinder with her eyes before looking to the side, catching me standing like a deer caught in headlights on the living room's doorframe. I flashed an awkward look.

She briefly smiled at me in welcoming before looking over my shoulder, her face morphing into a shocked expression "Peter..."

I avoided looking at her eyes, biting my lip sadly for her, noticing she was starting to mourn right there.

I heard a stiffled sob from behind me and I slowly turned around seeing Mrs Petrelli putting her head down on Peter's chest starting to cry


	8. Chapter 8

_**Manhattan, New York**_

For what reason Mrs Petrelli wanted me to stay I still didn't know and I wasn't going to ask just yet as she was mourning her son.

I found myself on one of the bathrooms Mrs. Petrelli showed me to clean up my forehead. It felt numb every time I applied pressure on it to clean it up and I winced, whimpering at the sight on the mirror.

I sighed shakily once I cleaned it completely seeing the afternath of my second encounter with Sylar. My face was washed over from my make up and my hair was pulled up on a ponytail, desperately wishing for a shower. I grimaced at my clothes, seeing I was still on my PJ's.

A knock came from the door. " _Hey_ " a muffled voice came from outside "You okay?"

I walked to the door, opening it to see the blonde girl who introduced herself as Claire standing outside the bathroom with a kind and yet awkward expression.

I leaned against the doorframe, licking my lips with a slight nod "Yeah. I guess so" I said lowly

Claire sighed, her eyes flickering up to my forehead in concern "Eh, how's your forehead? It looks painful"

I rubbed my neck, "It looks more painful than what it actually hurts" I replied bluntly. "I-it, it actually is numb. I don't feel pain or the injure. Gotta be good, right?"

Claire shrugged shaking her head. "I don't know. I just wanted to see if you were okay. And if you wanted maybe a change of clothes? That's your PJ isn't it?"

I looked down flustered "Yeah. Didn't have a chance to change my clothes because...oh, well. It doesn't matter now" I stopped myself, getting chocked for remembering my mom again.

"I think we're from the same size" Claire offered, giving me a smile "Come"

I immediately sighed in relief, feeling thankful.

Claire kindly gave me a change of clothes that I absolutely loved.

Mrs. Petrelli entered the room, glancing between the two of us with slight uncertainty before seeing our relaxed stances between each other.

"Ms Sinclair" She addressed me politely, all trace of tears were wiped out of her face but there was still a dull and prominent sadness on her eyes "If you want, the bathroom is at your disposal" She didn't give me a chance to thank her before she walked away.

Claire cleared her throat awkwardly "Intense"

I didn't take my eyes of the door "You have no idea"

"What do you think she's so cautious around you?" Claire questioned suddenly, "I know why with me as I'm her son's Nathan's long lost daughter or something-" She stopped herself, seeing my wide eyed expression. "Oh, God! No one is suposse to know that. Oh, crap. You didn't hear that, please"

I shook my head, "Hear what?"

Claire smiled in relief, closing her eyes, "Thanks, Rebecca" I waved a hand, feeling still shocked to know Congressman Petrelli had a daughter out of his marriage with another woman. It made me think about what my mom had told me a day ago before she died. How I was product of her and a married man... My mom not being his wife.

"No problem" I said with a light chuckle. "Though I don't know what could she possibly want with me. This is the first time meeting her after all"

"Guess we will know later" Claire reassured me with a shrug. She nodded at the bathroom, "Go ahead, I figure you're dying for a shower"

I chuckled, "Oh, I am..."

Claire smiled, walking away.

I sighed closing my eyes grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom

~8~

It didn't take long before I was out of the shower, my hair being washed out of all the blood and clean again. The clothes Claire lend me fit me perfectly.

I put on a band aid on my forehead before walking down stairs meeting Claire on the kitchen when the front door was opened.

Congressman Nathan Petrelli walked inside the residence carrying his suitcases. I peeked at Claire's expression to find her staring at her dad before looking down.

I eyed her sympathetically, not making a noise as I placed a hand comfortingly on her upper arm. She shot me a brief thankful smile not making a sound neither as we heard him and his mother talking.

I swallowed thickly hearing him cry once he met his dead brother.

Claire began walking forward, heading to the same room but not entering, surveyeing the scene in front of her.

I stopped right at her side as Mrs Petrelli spotted us, staring at us. Nathan had his back toward us but turned around at the silence of his mother.

"Claire" Nathan breathed, eyes slightly widening.

"I know you don't want me here" Claire told him, biting her lip "I just want to see him. I came all this way"

Mrs. Petrelli cleared her throat coldly, "Let the girl have her moment" She told her son, walking out of the room, gesturing at me to follow her.

I hesitated, giving Claire a reassuring look walking away. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Nathan putting Peter down gently and walking away without another word to Claire.

I only stared at the ground feeling awkward seeing Nathan and his mother embrace each other for the loss of Peter, not forcing myself to talk with neither of them both and besides they didn't seem neither to want to hold a conversation with me, though I could technically hear the confusion on the Congressman regarding my presence on his home but he didn't voice it and he wouldn't because a loud gasp and coughing caught our attention, snapping our heads toward the living room seeing a very well alive Peter sitting and gasping for air. Our eyes widening in disbelief

Mrs Petrelli untangled herself from her son and stumbled back to the room, gasping in disbelief "Peter"

Peter caught his breath, turning to face Claire under our shocked stares "You saved my life"

Claire was smiling through her tears, "Guess we're even now"

~8~

Peter being alive was something I couldn't take my mind off. It was something incredible and mind blowing. He was dead! I had watched him die and suddenly he was like it hadn't happened.

Mrs Petrelli for sure had seemed shocked but quickly composed herself, giving her children time for them both to talk as she snatched me to the side to give them privacy.

It seemed that I finally was going to find out why I she wanted me to stay here and not gone with Mohinder.

To say I was shocked... It was an understament.

Angela, how Mrs. Petrelli told me to call her was outside of Nathan's office hearing them talking while I mauled over everything she told me. She had let me be. She had let me proccess everything in silence which I was glad for

Angela placed a hand around my shoulders, gently pushing me forward to walk with her inside the room making the brothers stop talking abruptly turning to face us.

Peter tilted his head at me, curiously before looking at his mother, "About what just happened" he glanced at his brother "Nathan and I need to talk to you"

Angela smiled briefly, shaking her head raising her free hand "It's okay, I know" She assured him softly. Nathan and Peter exchanged a look "I knew long before either of you did. Just like I knew about her even before she was even born"

The brothers looked at me, curious.

"Who's this?" Nathan asked, frowning

"This is Rebecca Sinclair... She's your-"

"Sister" I breathed, looking up still in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

 _The brothers looked at me, curious._

 _"Who's this?" Nathan asked, frowning_

 _"This is Rebecca Sinclair... She's your-"_

 _"Sister" I breathed, looking up still in shock._

Nathan and Peter stared at me in shock themselves. I looked down, avoiding their gazes. I licked my lips taking a step aside letting Nathan leave first. He stopped right in front of me, looking at me for a few seconds before walking away without a word.

Angela silently walked away, leaving me with the not so dead Petrelli.

I shuffled awkwardly on my feet as I avoided eye contact. I heard Peter clear his throat making me look up and gasp in surprise seeing him standing right in front of me having no heard him moving

"Sorry" Peter apologized, taking a step backwards. "I just can't believe..."

"Trust me" I breathed a humorless chuckle "Neither can I"

Peter didn't laugh, instead he tilted his head at me, his eyes roaming around my face making my cheeks burn slightly and look away, "You have dad's features" He said quietly. "The Petrelli face, actually"

I looked up startled, "What?" I gasped, looking at him in shock, "So you're not kinda gonna exclaim that this is bullshit or that I'm lying or I, uh-"

"No" Peter replied seriously "I mean, you don't happen to be the first member of my family to be hidden from me. I mean, I didn't know Claire was my niece either. I think that's the reason why I'm not surprised to learn I have a sister"

I grimaced, looking away "Half-sister, technically" I murmured. Peter's eyes widened slightly. I looked down, "My mom never told me about my dad until right before Sylar... She told me she was ashamed because she didn't know he was married when she hooked up with him. She found out after finding out she was pregnant with me. That's when she told your father and he came out clean..." I said quietly, ashamed myself of how I came to the world

"Oh" Peter murmured quietly.

"If it weren't by my mom telling me that, I wouldn't have believed your mom about what she told me" I added thoughtfully.

"No. You don't need to explain yourself, Rebecca is it?" I nodded slowly, "I get it. I wouldn't believe it either but like I said... You really have the Petrelli gene on you. There are photos of my dad when he was young and you look like him...More feminine of course" We chuckled softly. "I'm not questioning you. I believe you"

I looked up, sighing softly "Good. Cause I'm the skeptical one here"

Peter smiled slightly, "I always wanted a little sister. How old are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Seventeen"

"I was about five, then" Peter murmured to himself, nodding. "Makes sense. I don't remember seeing much of my father around that age so... your time line fits"

I snickered, shaking my head. "God..."

Peter nodded, scratching the back of his head. He paused, looking up and staring at my head "You alright?" he asked suddenly. "Sylar attacked you, right? I remember you being there right before he killed me"

I flinched when he mentioned his death, "Yeah. Though I had met him by the name of Zane Taylor" I explained. "He was passing off like one of... Like a person with special abilities wanting to help them with Dr. Suresh"

Peter grimaced in realization "Oh, so that's how they found you"

I licked my lips, shaking my head "They found my mom" I corrected quietly, "My mom was the special one. Sylar came the next day and killed her. I escaped before he could kill me for witnessing him"

Peter shook his head, lightly touching the edge of my band aid, knowingly "No. Sylar only kills this way when he meets someone with powers he likes. You're also special, Rebecca, aren't you?" I didn't answer, sighing. "I could figure it out. I wouldn't be surprised if I already can do what you can" he shrugged. "Let's figure that out, shall we?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, sighing "I don't know how to control it" I stopped Peter from doing something stupid. "I literally just found out less than 24 hours that I have some kind of power"

Peter smiled in victory "What is it?" He asked curiously

I bit my lip, stopping them from stretching to a grin, remembering the way I had stopped Sylar with it "Something strong enough to push Sylar against a wall" I said sheepishly. Peter grinned "It has to do with air, actually. Dr. Suresh called it I think Areokinesis"

"That's really impressive" Peter complimented, making me blush

I smiled slightly, relaxing finally on the presence of Peter, _my brother_

~8~

"I heard" Claire spoke, leaning against the doorframe of the living room. She had talked to Nathan and it seemed she was going to Paris. "So you're kind of my aunt or something?"

I grimaced, resting my chin on my interwined hands. "Yeah. It seems so. It's just as weird for me as it's for you too" I told her "Besides that we just met"

Claire nodded, straightening up and walking to me, falling down to the couch with a long sigh. "Guess we both got more family than what we expected huh?"

"And you both will have enough bonding time" Angela announced, walking to the room

I raised a brow, "Oh?"

Claire leaned forward, curiously

"You're coming to Paris with us, Rebecca" Angela informed me.

I chocked on my saliva, "Excuse-what?" I glanced at a shocked and a somewhat relieved Claire

"You're still a minor, Rebecca. And for what I heard, your mother isn't with us anymore" Angela said bluntly. I winced emotional hurt for the reminder "You technically are a Petrelli. Arthur's name is on your birth certificate. And like he's dead as well, I'm your step mother and your legal guardian"

I scoffed, "My birth certificate?"

"Yes. Like I said. I knew about you before you were even born. I confronted your father and mother about you and we agreed about keeping his name in there but of course, all of that was kept quiet"

"Of course it was" I grumbled under my breath "And of course you knew my mom"

"Don't think of me as a villain, Rebecca. Believe it or not, I do consider you part of my family. I literally watched you grow up into the person you are right now, so I care about you. Hence why you're coming to Paris with us"

She smiled briefly before walking away

I closed my eyes with a groan.

"Yeah. I get you" Claire said sympathetically, patting my arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Manhattan, New York_**

I aimlessly walked around the Petrelli Manor stopping on a studio, looking around the bookshelf curiously, passing my fingers over the tittles of the books without pulling them out of their place.

"Marie Sinclair" I turned around startled at a voice behind me, turning around to meet Nathan cautiously walking inside holding a bunch of papers "I knew I had heard that nane before"

"You knew my mother?" I asked slightly surprised

Nathan nodded curly, "I was young but I was observant. When growing up, every year, a woman named Marie Sinclar came to pay a visit to my father. Whenever I asked, he avoided the question only saying it was bussiness. I should have known. Especially for the way she used to look at me and Peter when we came across her"

"Shame" I said quietly. Nathan nodded slowly "Before she died she told me she felt that way when she found out my father was married. She never said names. She only said he was married"

"And apparently dad only missed to meet you" Nathan said carelessly, showing me a file throwing it on a table. I slowly scattered the papers, curiously racking through them "The reason your mother came wasn't because she wanted to. My father was paying her money to stay away and raise you but in exchange, she had to tell him all of your successes and growing up in a year. It was his way of knowing about you"

"More like finding out if I was special like mom" I murmured in disdain.

Nathan seemed to hear that, lifitng an eyebrow in curiositiy

"All paper in there indicates you're a Petrelli. Dad's name is on your birth certificate along a fake copy with a different name to cover up your identity. It wasn't so hard to find. Dad had them on the top of his desk, hiding in plain sight as if he wanted us to find it some day. That's why I'm not calling you liar or that you're faking to be our sister for money"

I quietly flipped through each page, seeing the name _Arthur Petrelli_ scrambled on the line father on an elegant handwriting. It made all of it real when I had claimed over my head Angela was lying and she had the wrong girl but the evidence didn't lie. It was a thick file filled with every achiviement I had gained since I was five, including my grades on the private school and photographs of each year of my life. I couldn't believe a man who claimed to be my father knew so much about me but I knew so little of him, less knowing what he looked like

It was creepy but it made sense cause I knew his intentions on procreating me with my mom. He wanted more powers. He wanted to know if combining his genes with another special person would create another special being. It was sick.

I suddenly felt nauseous, bringing a hand to cover my mouth "I wouldn't want it" I whispered at Nathan, looking up at him with misty eyes, holding back my tears as I dropped my hand. "Not after this. Learning that all my life I was never...I was lied to. Treated as trash by my own father. A scum of man. Sorry for offending him. But to me he's not and never will be my father. He's just a sperm donor to me" I closed the files, slowly tracing the words scribbled on the front of the file _Sinclair_. "I am not interested on being your family, Mr. Petrelli"

Nathan accepted the files from my hands after I offered them to him. He stayed quiet, a frown on his features as he nodded in acknowledment "And I understand it. I do"

"And besides, Mr. Congressman" I began, in a mocking tone "It wouldn't look good on you. A daugther and a sister popping up out of nowhere?"

Nathan didn't answer, knowing I was right but also cautious as if knowing where was a threat hidden between lines

I gave him a last look before starting to walk past him, "Oh, your mother is a very persuasive woman who accepts no's for answers" I smiled sweetly, sarcastically. Nathan grimaced, probably knowing what I meant "So, the three of us, Claire, your mother and I will have a good trip on Paris. Wonderful for bonding time, don't you think?" I feigned excitement, clapping my hands together before walking away from the room


	11. Chapter 11

**_New York_**

"I still don't know what I'm still doing here"

Claire chuckled softly while brushing her hair. She shot me an amused smile. Since meeting the day prior, we had gotten along pretty well. We had taken aside the whole aunt/niece thing and since there, everything was going smooth

She knew things about me and I knew things about her. Like how she couldn't die. Freaky amazing that!

"Because my grandmother slash your step-mother has Hawkeyes and would know if you go away" Claire laughed bitterly. She had the same struggle as me.

Neither of us wanted to leave New York. Me because I didn't know Angela very well to be certain she was being genuine and wasn't going to dump my body on an unknown place for being her husband's bastard child and Claire because she wanted to know her father, Nathan.

"Don't remind me" I groaned, throwing my weight backwards on the bed. "If I would have known this was the reason Angela wanted to talk to me about, I would have left with Mohinder and never stepped inside this house"

"That was the man who brought Peter, right?" Claire asked curiously sitting next to me. I nodded, rolling around the bed and propping my head on my hand, "Why were you with him in the first place?"

"Cause he was the only one I could go to" I replied "If I were to go to the police saying a man killed my mother with his mind they would have think me crazy and pinned the murder on me"

Claire grimaced sympathetically, "Right, Sylar" she sighed licking her lips. "What about your mom? Any news about her?"

I shook my head. "No idea but I'm sure Mrs Jones, our neighbor will be the one to find her. If she hasn't already"

Claire squeezed my hand

I smiled briefly in thanks.

~8~

"I forgot Nathan had family" I whispered at Claire with a grimace that same day. We were walking downstairs to meet Angela.

A woman in a wheelchair was wheeling inside after Nathan who was carrying two little boys on his arms. They looked happy

Claire hummed slightly, not moving from the top of the stairs.

I looked down awkwardly, peering up at Peter who looked up at us from his sketchbook.

I waved slightly.

Peter chuckled, waving back.

Claire looked back at me forcing a smile

I looked on sympathy

~8~

Angela walked inside a room grabbing a coat off a hangar. "Paris is cold this time of the year so here's a nice warm coat. Brown wool"

I made a face at the fabric as Claire and I followed her to the bed.

Angela stopped in front of an open suitcase starting to fold the coat. "It's not flashy, but it's fashionable"

I raised a brow, sarcastically "And also gloves, I'm sure"

Angela shot me a bored look.

Claire stiffled a laugh behind her hand.

A light knock on the door made me look up at Peter standing outside in the hallway.

"I'll let you two say goodbye" Angela said, placing down the coat and walking around Claire and placing a hand on my shoulder, guiding me outside when Peter shot up a hand in front of us stopping us

We did so, looking at Peter quizzically.

Peter looked at his mother, glancing at me pointedly.

Angela didn't say anything else, dropping her hand from my shoulders and walking away from the room

Peter looked at me with a reassuring smile.

I looked down, taking a step backwards

"You can't leave" Peter looked at Claire who began packing. I took the hint, starting walking forward to pack too but Peter grabbed my wrist before I could "Neither of you can"

"I have to" Claire refused to look at him in the eyes. "At least until the election's over."

I stayed quiet, chewing on my bottom lip

"I found you in Odessa. We saved each other" Peter said, not dropping my hand. I eyed our hands awkwardly. "You ended up being my niece. This isn't just random, okay? This is destiny"

"What about me? I have no choice" I pointed out. "Tecnhically your mother is now my legal guardian. And I never asked for more family" I ignored Peter's slight hurt expression "And you can't call that destiny. Claire's father sacrificed himself so she could have a life. Not some destiny crap I'm not sure what you mean with that"

They exchanged a knowing look.

Peter smiled slightly sarcastic "Wow. Niece and Aunt teaming up together against your uncle and brother; Who would have known?"

Claire and I exchanged a wary look, "Don't call us that" we told him in synchrony

"It's weird" I added fake shuddering. Claire nodding in agreement, letting out a sigh

"You can't save me, Peter" Claire said softly, "Not this time"

"And Nathan can?" Peter asked skeptically

I looked at him slightly wide eyed, "Wow. You don't trust your brother too much, do you?"

Claire looked at me in slight amusement before shaking her head "Nathan can keep me safe" she corrected

"Safe?!" Peter exclaimed incredulously "You can't get hurt!" He stopped talking, taking a deep breath to calm down.

I raised my free hand "I can. My head's proof of that. I _have_ to go"

Peter shook his head "No. You're my sister. I can't easily let you go now that I know you exist. Maybe that's destiny too" he squeezed my hand, comfortingly. I looked down as he continued talking to Claire who had returned back to her packing while he was talking to me. "Claire...You're here to save the world"

Claire widened her eyes, starting to shake her head, scoffing softly "How?!" She asked desperately, "I'm sorry. I can't go around chasing some fantasy"

Peter dropped my hand, turning around and partially closing the door. He returned back, standing right next to me. "It's not some fantasy, okay?" He said in a hush, staring at Claire seriously. "I explode. I see it" We stared at him wide eyed. Me in confusion and Claire in alarm. _What the hell... ?_ "I wipe out this whole city. You, Nathan, everyone. Recently I saw Becca in it too"

Well, that's comforting.

I swallowed thickly. "You explode?" I asked in a small voice, feeling skeptical. "And we die?"

How many abilties does Peter have?

Peter looked at me, seeing my scared expression before grimacing apologetically and nodding slowly, not answering my second question "Yeah. Like a nuclear bomb"

"Nuclear?" Claire whispered in realization "Like Ted"

"Ted?" Peter and I questioned the girl, "Who the hell is Ted?" Peter asked

I looked between them confused

 _In what mess did I get myself into?_


End file.
